


Primal

by aimeejessica



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Raw - Freeform, Smut, Wall Sex, With a bit of fluff, idk what im doing, primal desire, throat fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimeejessica/pseuds/aimeejessica
Summary: "A concept: You pound me until I cum my brains out and then let me rest my head in your lap while you stroke my hair and tell me how good I was for you."Based off the above text that I saw on tumblr.
Relationships: Bernadette | Shelagh Turner/Patrick Turner
Comments: 25
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Plans to accommodate the children had been made and the house would be theirs for the weekend. 

Her dearest friend, Sister Julienne, had been more than happy to accept the Turner children at Nonnatus House to allow Patrick and Shelagh a thoroughly deserved break. 

Shelagh had also enlisted the help of the maternity home receptionist, Miss Higgins to ensure that there would be a locum to fill Doctor Turner's vacancy.

Patrick found the front door was unlocked as he returned home from work that late Friday night. Slipping in the door, he went through the usual motions of removing his jacket and dropping his briefcase and replacing his shoes with slippers.

Making his way through the dimly lit house, he realised his wife was nowhere in sight. He headed for the stairs, climbing two at a time in the hopes that he would find her in their room.

"Shelagh?" His voice echoed through the seemingly empty house as he peaked his head into their room.

"I'm just finishing up in the bathroom!" Her voice was raised, causing her accent to thicken.

Satisfied at her response, he headed down the hallway, quickly popping his head into the children's rooms. "Where are the children?"

"They're at Nonnatus." He wondered why on earth they would be there, and Shelagh beat him to the answer before the question had formed on his tongue. "Go wait in our room, I'll explain in a moment."

A smile pulled at the corner of Patrick's mouth, and an eyebrow arched as he turned back down the hall to wait for his wife as instructed.

To pass the time, Patrick discarded his tie and unclipped his cufflinks, depositing them in the porcelain dish on the dresser next to her discarded glasses. He followed by taking off his iconic, knitted vest, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt and allowing his suspenders to fall loose from his hips, freeing himself from the elastic grip.

The gentle creak of the door behind him had him turn to face his wife who now owed him an explanation as to the empty home. He couldn't formulate words as his eyes fell on her, marvelling at her form in light-blue silk robe, roped at her waist allowing the garment to show more of her chest than could be considered appropriate as the material hung loosely, and a hemline that stopped mid-thigh. 

"You planned this?" He was certain he had never seen the silk garment before, and he would have noticed if he had seen it hanging in their room. 

She gave him a coy smile. "Yes," she admitted, a blush rising to her cheeks. She quickly removed the towel from atop her head allowing damp, golden tresses to fall free. The movement wasn't meant to tease, but the darkening in Patrick's eyes suggested as though it did.

"When will they be back?" Patrick took a step towards his wife, reaching to grasp her hand in his.

"Sunday afternoon," She told him, giving his hand a reaffirming squeeze. "You’re also not back to the maternity home until Monday,"

Patrick looked like he was about to protest, but the sharp look from Shelagh caused him to hold his tongue. 

She was the one to move, keeping a hold of Patrick's hand as she led him to their bed, motioning for him to sit. "I wanted to talk to you, and I didn't want any interruptions," she told him, a vulnerability flashing behind her vibrant eyes.

"Is everything alright, my love?" The indicator of lust he had, had moments earlier quickly vanished and was replaced by a loving concern.

She lost her grip on Patrick's hand and began to fidget with the rings on her left hand, keeping her eyes fixated on the bands. "I feel a little embarrassed to be suggesting this," she started, her voice barely above a whisper. Only moments ago had she walked in, confident Shelagh wearing a new, risqué robe and now she was quiet and shy; he was reminded of a time before she was Mrs. Turner. "I want to...I want…" Why was this so hard?

"Tell me," he used a hand to cup her cheek, gently bringing her face up to his, and placing a featherlight kiss upon her soft lips.

Resting her forehead against his, her eyes cast down, she sighed. "I don't know how to explain it," she sounded defeated. "Iwantyoutouseme."

Her words came out in an accented mess, catching Patrick off guard. "Shelagh, we've been married for years now. You can tell me anything,"

He was reassuring and comforting, and of course, he was right. Mustering all the courage she had earlier, she moved her head, bringing her lips to his ear. Clenching her eyes shut, and thinking of the look of desire upon his face as she had walked into their bedroom, she willed herself to speak the words slowly and purposefully. "I want you to use me," She couldn't bring herself to look at him, staying perfectly still allowing a silent moment to pass between them. "Its a stupid fantasy, I'm sorry, "

What she didn’t account for was the primal desire that suddenly sparked within him. He pulled away from her, angling her head to look him dead in the eyes. "It's not stupid, my love," he reassured. "I only will, if you are certain,"

Her cheeks were initially flushed red from embarrassment, but now they burnt with a matched desire. Her eyes searched his, finding nothing but love reflected back. She nodded her head, "I couldn't be more certain,"

A smile came over his face as familiar words enveloped them. "Tell me if you become uncomfortable," he brought her left hand to his mouth, placing a tender kiss across the rings on her finger. "Tell me if you need to stop,"

She nodded again before allowing herself to be pulled fully into her husband's embrace. 

She had been thinking about this internal need to be  _ owned _ by her husband for weeks now. Their lovemaking, although still as passionate as the day they were wed, had her thinking about the necessity of sex. The male species were designed to breed; impregnate as many as they could to allow the circle of life to continue. The more she thought about it, the more she wondered what it would be like to surrender herself completely to her husband; to open herself to the man she trusted, and loved, in the most intimate and basic way possible. It had caused her mind to spin, dizzy with lust.

A new found confidence within her, she took the first step. Her hands found the opening at the top of his shirt, and let her fingers expertly pop the buttons as they moved down the length of his torso. 

A hand cupped under her jaw, grip a little firmer than usual, and brought her face to his. He placed a tender kiss on her slightly parted lips, and another, until she finally melted into him. His lips devoured hers, sucking delicate flesh into his mouth before releasing it. He skated the tip of his tongue across her top lip, becoming pleasantly surprised to feel her tongue join his. 

With his free hand, he allowed two of his fingers to trace her jaw line, trailing them back down over the pulse point in her neck; he drew mindless patterns on the exposed skin of her chest, eliciting a quiet moan from her. He stopped for a moment, watching her skin erupt in gooseflesh and smiled at her.

Cupping her face with both his hands, he once more kissed her swollen lips, delving his tongue into her mouth, intent to taste her. Their kisses were sloppy as she relaxed into his touch; breaking apart, saliva held on to each of their lips, falling between them as gravity took hold.

His eyes searched hers, looking for any sign of discomfort. “You’re certain?” he asked again; how a few light touches and heated kisses could drive him crazy with lust. He watched as she nodded, her eyes never betraying the want she was feeling for him in that moment.

Patrick had never been one to use a woman for his own need, always taking time and care to cherish his wives. But receiving permission for something as primal as this, had him hard in his slacks and a need to take her growing quickly.

He stood from their bed, grabbing her wrist to make her follow suit. He moved behind her, his hands settling on her hips, gripping them and pulling her back against his chest. Freeing up a hand, he pushed her hair to the side, exposing the soft, white flesh of her neck before dipping his head to place gentle kisses up her skin.

She moaned in response, her hands settling on his larger ones that were now roaming over her silk clad body, the fabric becoming looser with each movement of his.

“You’re okay?” he questioned as he nibbled on her ear lobe.

“Mmm, quite,” she turned her head towards her husband, pulling him off her ear to place a tender kiss upon his lips.

He began to move behind her, forcing her to take steps forward as he led her across their room. He stopped them just shy of the dresser, stood in front of their mirror. He watched her in their reflection, taking note of her reddened, swollen lips, the dilation in her eyes, and the way her robe now hung dishevelled and off one shoulder.

“Watch,” he whispered into her ear, keeping his eyes firmly on the pair in the mirror. 

Her eyes moved from his to the movement of his hands. Watching as they circled around her waist and landed on the knot of her robe; his fingers made quick work of the tie, allowing it to fall free, before snaking his fingers into the new opening of the garment, and running them up towards her shoulders, allowing the silk fabric to fall to the floor and pool between their feet.

Her breath hitched as she was suddenly exposed to him. She wasn’t used to seeing herself in anything but photographs, so to see herself completely bare, signs of arousal obvious on her, she closed her eyes.

She could feel the words forming on his tongue and answered before he could get the start of the question in. “I’m alright, I just need a minute,”

He placed a kiss on the top of her head, understanding her. He was patient, letting her open her eyes in her own time to look at them. He had begun to remove his own shirt when he finally saw her watching him, she gave him a nod for him to continue.

He pulled her back into him, the need to feel her naked skin on his. She was so soft, a stark comparison to him; the dark hairs coarsely rubbing along her back. One hand remained glued to her waist as he allowed the other to roam over her bare skin.

He first touched the scar down her belly, a painful reminder of her infertility diagnosis, followed by his hand flattening along the stretch marks, a much happier reminder that they had been blessed with Teddy.

His hand ran up, over her ribs, not yet wanting to grasp the swell of her breast. She had been anticipating his movements and preemptively ground her hips against the swell in his pants. He groaned in her ear at her movement, turning her to face him. He wasted no time in lifting her small frame and placing her on the dresser, pushing her legs wide and settling between them.

He kissed her firmly, pushing her back to lean against the cold glass of the mirror. A mixture of his groans and her moans filled the room as he rocked his hips against the wet heat between her thighs. Pulling back to look at the woman under him, he pulled her away from the mirror, reaching behind her to grasp her hair in his fist.

He was losing control and he was relishing the desire that pumped through his body and filled the length still tucked away. He wanted nothing more than to see her come undone before he would take her; there was no way he could take her and make her come in the way she wanted him.

He pulled on her hair, enough force to tilt her head back and expose her neck for him. He was quick to attach his mouth to her pulse point, feeling the intensifying throbbing under his lips as he switched between biting and sucking the sensitive flesh, and soothing the bite with the wetness of his tongue.

The moans she elicited spurred him on, making his way from her neck and down her shoulder. He pulled on her hair more firmly causing her body to arch towards him. He made quick work capturing a hardened nipple in his mouth, sucking the erect bud as she squirmed under him, rocking her core against the strain in his trousers.

Using his free hand, he grabbed at her other breast, squeezing hard at the soft skin. He moved his head as her fingers tangled into his dark hair, quickly biting at the neglected nipple; a kiss soothing the pleasurable pain in the darkened, taught bud.

Her breath was catching now, the sign her arousal was reaching its peak. He looked up at her, releasing his grip on her hair so she could return his gaze. She bit her lip as she smiled at him and that drove him wild.

He placed a tender kiss on her lips before kissing down her throat, in between the valley of her breasts and down the white scar on her stomach. He stopped before reaching where she was so desperate to have him, pushing her legs wider as he lowered himself to his knees.

Teasingly, he traced his fingers up the insides of her thighs, causing her to let out a shaky moan as her whole body quivered in anticipation. His breath was burning at the sensitive skin she needed him to touch. 

“Stop - teasing,” she breathed out as his fingers traced the insides of her thighs again.

“You want me to stop?” He peaked his head up to look at her leaned back against the mirror again, body on full display for him. Her eyes were shut tight and a flush of heat was blossoming on her cheeks, travelling down her neck and splaying across her chest.

She growled at him. “If you stop I’ll -”

She was cut off as his fingers spread hot, moistened lips apart, not yet giving her the satisfaction of fully touching her. “You’ll what?” His face was close to her centre, his words practically vibrating across her swollen clitoris. 

Her hands free, she tangled them into his hair again, pushing him towards her, moaning in satisfaction as he finally connected with her. He laughed, the vibrations mixed with the hotness of his mouth sending her to a dangerous precipice quickly. That’s exactly what he wanted, not knowing how much longer he would last. 

Inserting a finger into the slick warmth, he paired it with a second, sucking against the concentration of nerves at the apex of her thighs. He slowly dragged his fingers out of her, before sliding them back in; switching from a suck to his tongue lapping at her juices. She held her breath deeply as she focussed on the building orgasm he was about to give her, finally expelling it as she held his head to still his motions as she finally fell from that precipice, her chest heaving and her internal muscles spasming as waves of pleasure coursed through her body.

He wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of recovery as he quickly made his way to his feet, looking down at his wife. “You’re beautiful,” he told her, giving her a rough open mouthed kiss, making her taste herself on his tongue. “Still okay?” 

Her eyes were heavy lidded as she looked to him standing tall above her, giving a hum of approval. She reached for his hand, specifically the one that had his fingers still coated in her wetness. She kept her eyes on him, taking the digits in her mouth, sucking his fingers clean of her. He growled at the boldness of the move.

“You ready?” he asked, lifting her back down off the dresser, holding her close as her legs wobbled from the intensity of her pleasure.

“Yes,” she whispered. 

She gave no resistance as he turned her back to face the mirror and this time she enjoyed looking into the reflection. His eyes were heavy, lidded with lust; his hair was as dishevelled as hers, and a flush burnt on her cheek. She noticed the dark marks of the bites he had placed down her neck, touching them gently.

He noticed her touch the marks. “You’re mine,” he whispered in her ear, pushing her to bend over the dresser, resting on her forearms but never taking her eyes off him.

His hands were off her body for only a moment as the sound of his trousers being unbuttoned and being shucked to the floor with his underwear sounded throughout the room. 

He groaned as his erection finally bounced free from the confines of the discarded fabric and he used his knees to widen his wife’s legs. He rubbed the tip of himself against her wet centre, hissing as the pleasure of feeling her.

He used his hand to line himself up with her entrance, slowly sheathing himself inside the velvety heat. The couple moaned in unison at their joining, eyes still watching the other in the mirror.

He built momentum slowly, tenderly rocking his hips as she accepted his length in full and when he felt she was ready, he placed a hand on her hip, the other tangling in her hair again, pulling her almost upright. 

Her back was arched and she watched him curiously, wanting to know  _ how _ exactly he wanted her. He stilled for a moment, looking down at her, instead of in the reflection before them, and kissed her temple. “I love you,” he whispered.

She didn’t have a chance to respond as he pulled his hips back quickly before thrusting back into her with such force that she cried out in pleasure. He had never heard her make that sound before, and he was desperate to hear it again. 

The hand in her hair let go, snaking around the front of her body; his forearm resting between her breasts and his hand wrapping around her neck. He thrust into her again, pushing himself as deep as her body would let him; grunting into her ear as he did.

He felt her throat vibrate with each cry she let out and he focussed on her. Watching her in the reflection as her head fell back against his shoulder, her mouth open, his hand around her neck. He enjoyed watching her breasts bounce with each thrust.

“Look at us,” he told her, and she obliged, opening her eyes and looking at them in the reflection. He let go of her throat, returning it to her golden hair so as to not let her return to her forearms. The hand that was on her hip moved lightly across her stomach, travelling between her legs again. 

He wasn’t going to last much longer, and so with each thrust, his fingers matched his tempo on her clit. Circling the bud until he could feel her muscles begin to clench around his hard length. He sped up, each thrust getting shallower and faster as he brought them both to the edge of their own completion. 

She was the first to succumb to the pleasure, watching him watch her as she came undone under his touch before he gave his own final, deep and forceful thrust into her. Her walls still contracted, milking his orgasm from him until he was spent.

They stood together, staring at each other as they came down from their shared euphoria, each covered in a film of sweat. He released his grip on her, withdrawing her fingers from between her legs, causing a shiver ripple through her body. His softness twitched, still inside her, at the movement.

Withdrawing, he turned her, capturing her as she weakly fell into his embrace. “Are you ok?”

She smiled, humming against his chest. “More than.”

As the pair gathered their strength, they took to the bathroom to tidy themselves. A wicked thought had crossed Shelagh’s mind, so instead of retiring to their bedroom, they retired to the living room, settling on the sofa, completely nude, together.

Patrick had the decency of using a cushion to cover himself as Shelagh laid down the length of the sofa, settling her head in her husband’s lap, allowing him to run his fingers through her hair.

“How was that?” she asked quietly, looking up at him.

“I’d never dreamed of anything like it,” he admitted. “And now I don’t think I can stop myself from thinking about it.”

Finding confidence after opening up to him about her desires, she smiled. “I liked it,”

“Oh?”

“Especially being marked by you,” she gave him another smile as her hands traced the marks on her neck. “I am yours,”

“I’m glad.”

**-end**

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I do?  
> Too OOC?
> 
> I really don't know.  
> This has taken me two days to write because I keep stopping and starting and yeah.
> 
> I hope y'all liked it. Let me know what you think :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After she admitted that she wanted Patrick to use her, he had given given her just that.
> 
> The following morning he takes what she so freely gives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If kink ain't your thing, I'd suggest stopping here. Heed the additional tags.
> 
> To those who have read the tags and my little note above, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Major shout out and thanks to h4t08 who has read over this a million times and has been nothing but supportive! Thank you so much for the many edits and comments. Also thank you for finally finding this fic and giving me the push I needed to finish this chapter off ❤

Patrick had ensured the utmost care had been given to his wife after their wild night together. She had fallen asleep, her head on the cushion that covered his lap, as he used his fingers to massage her scalp before dragging them gently through long strands of golden hair. 

Under the soft glow of the lone light from the kitchen, he had let his eyes wander over her naked form, pausing at each bruising mark he had sucked into her pale flesh. Not wanting to draw any undue attention to his wife, he had hoped that they were hidden under the collar of her uniform by the time they would return to work on Monday.

He had noticed, not long after her light snores filled the silence of the night, that goosebumps had begun to erupt across her alabaster skin. Unable to retrieve a throw blanket without rousing her, he had decided that it had been time for them to head to bed.

Stroking the tips of his fingers down the length of her arm, he watched with wonderment as her skin continued to excite, each of her nipples hardening into delicious peaks. If he weren’t so tired himself, he would have loved to spend his night exploring them with his fingers and tongue. 

Combining his touch with the chill of the air against her bare body, she began to wake with a soft moan.

"Time for bed, my love," he ceased the movement of his fingers on her soft skin and helped her to sit up long enough so that he could slide out from under her.

She had groaned when she felt his body leave hers, but he quickly pandered to the lost sense by scooping her up in his strong arms as if she weighed nothing. 

As she snuggled into his broad chest, he placed a kiss to the top of her head and began the journey upstairs, making sure to hit the light switch as he had passed it.

By the time he had managed to make it up the stairs and onto the landing, she had fallen asleep again. He had taken a moment to sweep his gaze over his wife, his heart swelling at how lucky he was to have this gorgeous creature in his life.

* * *

She had woken the next morning with the lightest moan, nuzzling her face into the soft warmth under her cheek. She didn't need to open her eyes to know she was using Patrick's chest as a pillow, the dull thud of his heart under her ear felt safe and comforting to her.

She had no idea when they had retired to their bedroom, but she wasn't going to complain. The warmth of being curled into her husband under their covers, his arm wrapped protectively around her, was a far better way to wake up than upon the couch. The last conscious memory she had was his fingers trailing through her hair as she laid with her head in his lap.

She felt her cheeks flush and heat began to seep into her veins as she remembered their night together. She had finally plucked up the courage to open up to her husband about the fantasy that had been swirling within the depths of her mind and he had been more than happy to indulge her.

She had felt a little ashamed at herself at wanting to be taken in a more dominant manner, however, the longer she thought about it, the more she realised it was something more primal; it was a natural impulse to feel closer to him emotionally and physically. 

The image of their bodies intertwined together sent a fresh wave of heat through her; his large hand wrapped around her throat, the thrust of his hips as he took her from behind, the magnetic way they looked at each other in the mirror's reflection. 

She felt her cheeks flush a deep shade of crimson as she relived the memory, her body tingling at the recollection of the height he had brought her to. She brought a hand to her neck and touched the marks he had left on her; marks she was still yet to see.

She returned her hand to his chest, her fingers dancing lightly across the exposed skin, the rustling of the bedcovers filling her with a trembling excitement. As his hand snaked his way up his body and engulfed hers, she knew he had woken.

"Hmm, g'morning," he murmured against her hair as his hand snaked around her arm. She loved the way his voice sounded as he was just waking; deep and raspy. It made her stomach clench every time. 

She smiled, pressing a kiss along the curve of his jaw. "Good morning."

They enjoyed a few silent, peaceful moments in each other’s warm embrace as the sun started to filter through a crack in the curtains. 

"I should get up," she told him, beginning to pull away, but his grip was unrelenting.

"The children are away for the weekend. We could both do with a lie in," he reasoned. 

She groaned, unsatisfied with his reply. "I don't want to waste the day, Patrick," she successfully managed to remove her hand from his grasp, pushing against his chest to look down on him. "I feel lazy if I lie in."

A sly grin tugged at his lips, her eyes catching a glint of emotion flashing behind his eyes. She was prepared to scold him, but not before he could get his two cents in. "Last night was physically…" he dramatically paused and winked at her. "...taxing,"

"Patrick!" She grinned at his audacity, playfully slapping his chest.

"In my expert opinion," he began, his voice turning serious as if she were his patient, "you need to rest and recuperate after such strenuous, albeit pleasurable activity,"

“Mmm-hmm,” she tried with all of her might to stamp down the thrill of arousal. Pulling back, finally escaping his grasp, she slung her legs over the side of the bed, the sheets falling off her. She could feel his eyes tracing over the length of her back and she turned her head to look at him coyly over her shoulder.

With the images from the night before still simmering within her mind, she couldn't help but wonder if he was still filled with the same desire to dominate her like he had the night before.

"I'll rest when I've finished the housework," she replied in a prim voice, pushing herself off the bed, giving a teasing shake of her hips. 

Hearing him groan as she sauntered across the room, she went to retrieve the silken robe that was still pooled in front of their dresser. Conscious of her husband's eyes still fixed upon her naked form, she carefully bent at the knee to not expose too much of herself to his gaze.

Keeping her back to him, she shrugged the robe on, relishing in the feel of the light fabric gliding smoothly across her skin. With the sash knotted securely at the front, she turned back towards Patrick who had a flirty grin painted across his features.

Instead of giving in to the blush that threatened to bloom along her cheeks, she decided to fight his coyness with her Scottish sass. "What are you staring at, Doctor Turner?" 

He pointed a finger past her. "The mirror."

Twisting at the waist to look where he pointed, her face flushed at the realisation that, while she may have made a whole hearted attempt at keeping a shred of modesty, she had forgotten about the mirror. She flushed when it dawned on her that he had used its reflection to get a good look at her naked form.

The shifting of the bedsheets drew Shelagh's gaze to the reflection of the bed. When she didn't see him lying under the covers as expected, she turned back only to see that he was now approaching her, his normally jovial eyes filled with a lusty desire to possess her body the way he had the night before.

She had tried in earnest to keep herself focused on his face, however, she couldn’t help but to stare at his erection bobbing with each of his steps. Before she could form anything coherent, he was directly in front of her, his hands warm on her silk covered hips.

"You can't expect me to let you escape after that teasing performance." His finger traced down the exposed flesh of her chest. She silently cursed herself for not pulling the fabric around her more tightly, however deep down, she knew that it would never be able to keep her own desires at bay. Her heart was already racing and a warmth was rapidly spreading low in her belly and pooling between her legs.

Trying to maintain composure, she plucked Patrick's teasing finger between her own, bringing it to her mouth and placing a gentle kiss upon the pad. "Later," she told him weakly. "I have housework to get done."

Patrick growled at her words, bringing his mouth to her ear, nibbling gently at her lobe before whispering, "I thought you wanted me to use you?"

She nodded nervously as a shiver travelled down her spine and her cheeks burnt hot. She was embarrassed to have her own words spoken back to her, but her body reacted as she pushed herself flush with him, her hands running up his chest to wrap behind his neck. 

"Does that still stand?" He questioned, pulling back to seek permission to continue.

"Yes." Her response was meek, but she meant it with every fibre of her being. Pulling at his neck, she was desperate to feel his lips on hers.

"I want you. Right here, right now."

Her desire for her husband was intoxicating, causing her head to spin wild with fantasies. She didn't resist as his body pushed her back against their dresser eliciting an "oomph" from her as her legs collided with the furniture.

She relished the feeling as his hand snaked its way up her body, his large fingers easily slipped around her neck. The anticipation of what was to come was almost enough to send her to her peak, instead she melted into her husband as he roughly captured her lips with his own.

He didn't hold himself back, eagerly sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. She whimpered into his mouth as he forced his tongue between her lips to probe deep into her mouth. She was certain that the stubble that scratched at her chin would leave a burn, but she pushed that thought aside; that was something she could worry about later. In this moment, all she wanted was to surrender herself to him completely.

His fingers crept up from their purchase around her throat to push at her jaw, her head being turned to expose her pulse point for him to latch onto, his teeth biting at the delicate skin.

"Patrick." She moaned, her hands tracing along his jaw before caressing up his face to tangle in his dark muss of hair.

"On your knees." His voice was low, dangerous even, and she didn't hesitate to oblige him.

Her stomach twisted itself in anxious knots as she sunk to the floor, her face mere centimeters from his swollen length. She wanted to look up at her husband who now towered above her, but a wave of shyness overtook her, and instead she found herself waiting for his next command.

"Shelagh," his voice was softer now, and she was surprised when his hand reached out to gently caress her cheek. "Let me know if you need to stop."

She turned her head to place a kiss to the inside of his palm. It was her way of reassuring him that she was okay, and that if things became too much for her to handle, she would let him know. 

"Move over there, my love," his words weren't commanding as he pointed to an empty space next to the dresser. "I'm just going to fetch a pillow."

She felt a little humiliated as she crawled her way to the spot he had pointed to, but this only seemed to fuel the burning desire that pumped around her body. 

Her eyes followed his naked form as he returned to their bed and she wondered whether or not she should shed the robe she had only just put back on. She decided to leave it on; if he wanted it off, she was certain he would tell her.

He returned to her swiftly, handing her the pillow. "For your knees." She nodded at his simple explanation, and with the pillow now firmly in place under her, she dared to look up at him and meet his gaze.

His eyes were usually soft and caring however they now possessed an erotic edge of darkness, lust filling the smoldering air between them. She shot him a reassuring smile and he returned one of his own.

"Untie your robe and then I want your arms above your head."

She didn't hesitate following his order. With her robe untied and her arms now raised, the cool air of the room attached itself to her heated and exposed flesh. Her nipples twisted themselves into hard peaks as the contrast of hot and cold toyed with her. She couldn't help but let a soft gasp escape as the silk fabric teased at the sensitive nubs.

"Head back."

She dropped her head back until it made contact with the wall behind her.

"I'm going to hold your wrists. Click your fingers should you need me to stop."

It then dawned on her what he intended to do. 

One of his large hands wrapped firmly around the both of her wrists, pinning them to the wall above her head, while the other gripped the base of his cock as he took a step closer to her.

She could smell his arousal as he pushed his tip against her lips, sliding the hot flesh against the seam of the kiss-swollen flesh. This drove her completely wild, her own arousal throbbing desperately between her legs. 

"Don't take your eyes off me."

Shelagh felt her cheeks burn for when she met his gaze, he pushed himself against her lips harder, wordlessly forcing her to open her mouth to accept his length.

He was slow at first, only pushing himself so far as to feel her tongue caress the underside of his head. But as she let herself moan with his gentle, consecutive thrusts, he must have decided he wanted more.

With her head back, her eyes widened as she realised her throat was open for him to take. She watched a small smile tug at the corner of his lips as he drew his hips back, freeing himself from her mouth with the slightest dribble of saliva escaping down her chin.

Feeling empty, and driven by an uncontrollable lust to please her husband, she pulled her body forward, meeting the resistance of his grip. She desperately wanted him to fill her mouth again, and she growled when he drew his hips back further, removing himself from her reach.

With his hands still holding her up, he dropped down to her level to capture her lips in a sloppy kiss. She was taken aback by his move, surprised that he would want to kiss the same mouth that his cock had been in only moments before. 

He pulled back from her, his eyes showing the same love and care that had been dwarfed by lust. Pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, he pushed two of his fingers into her mouth.

Shelagh couldn't hold back the moan as she let her tongue swirl around the digits in her mouth before sucking them as he withdrew them with a pop.

"That's my good girl." 

She was caught off guard when he spread her legs and, using the same fingers she had just lubricated with her mouth, pushed between wet folds, his fingers dragging through her arousal to swirl teasingly at the sensitive nest at the apex of her thighs.

"My God, you're wet, Shelagh." He growled as he pushed his fingers back through slick folds to find her core. He curled his fingers into her, pushing as deep as he could while using his thumb to continue to stimulate her.

Shelagh clenched her eyes shut as she focused on her husband's ministrations, the combination of his fingers and his thumb causing her orgasm to build quickly as she felt her body tense and quiet moans slip from between her pretty lips.

"Eyes open." 

She ignored him, focusing only on the pleasure he was showering her with. With her breath coming in short pants now, and behind her closed eyelids, white spots started to appear and she instinctively rocked her hips to try and take more of him.

But he withdrew suddenly, leaving her desperate for a release he was now denying her.

"Patrick." She cried out, frustrated at the lost sensation and the incessant throbbing between her legs.

"Next time, do as you're told." He explained simply.

She opened her eyes to watch him rise to his full height, once again towering above her. While she knew it was an act, she couldn't help her eyebrow arching as if to challenge him. 

His fingers, still covered in her arousal, came to her lips, waiting for her to open her mouth to lick them clean. As she did so, she was reminded of their tryst the night before and she was surprised to find that she didn't hate the taste of herself.

"Remember to stop me if it becomes too much for you." He grasps beneath her chin, angling her head upwards, causing her mouth to fall open.

Those were his last words to her before he grasped his swollen length and pushed himself back into her mouth.

She was caught a little off guard when he pushed himself deeper than he had earlier. Her eyes widened as she let out a strangled gasp and immediately she saw a wave concern wash over Patrick's face. He went to withdraw himself from her and, if her hands were not pinned above her head, she would have grabbed his hips to hold him in place. 

She kept her eyes firmly on his while she allowed him to pull out. She placed a kiss to the tip of his length, using her tongue to lap at the underside of him to show she was ok.

Opening her mouth for him again, she accepted him as he began to gently use her mouth for his own pleasure. The fantasy of her husband using her was one thing, but it was quite another when she was under him, submitted to his every whim; it was exhilarating.

He became more confident in his movements, eventually thrusting himself to the point he touched the entrance to her throat. On reflex, she gagged each time he touched that point and it was starting to cause her stomach muscles to tire. With a little positioning of her tongue and angling of her head, she found she was able to accept his entire length past that reflex and down her throat.

"Jesus, Shelagh." She watched in delight as his head fell back in pleasure. Were her mouth not full of him, her smile would be filled with pride and satisfaction.

He didn't hold back as his pace quickened, continually stuffing her full of himself, her head colliding with the wall behind her. 

The only sounds filling the room at that moment were the sloppy, hollow echoes of her throat being used combined with his pleasured groans. She briefly gave a mental sigh of relief that the children weren't at home, as the sounds that were no doubt emanating from their bedroom were far from appropriate for anyone's ears.

Her husband gave one last, deep thrust into her, saliva falling messily from the corners of her mouth, before he withdrew completely.

His eyes were the darkest she had ever seen on him and in that moment she realised she had been foolish in holding back her fantasy as long as she had. She felt more alive and more in touch with her sexuality than ever before as she let him take her. 

When he finally released his hold upon her wrists, her arms flopped down to her sides, her muscles aching, yet her confidence quite cocky.

He yanked her to her feet and shoved her robe off her flushed body to fall haphazardly to the same place it had laid the previous night. Picking her up as if she weighed nothing, she instinctively wrapped her legs tightly around his waist for stability as he backed them against the wall, his hands getting a better grasp as he moved them to cup her ass.

She relished the feeling of their bodies pressed together, further increasing the desire she had for her husband. The length of cock teased dangerously at her soaked core and she boldly reached between them to line him up with her entrance, a joint hiss escaping both of them at their combined pleasure.

His forehead pressed against hers, their eyes locked as he thrusted his hips forward to fill her in a one swift movement.

"Pat-rick." She moaned out, eyes clenching shut tightly as she accepted him easily, their bodies fitting together as if they were made for one another.

"You. Are. So. Beautiful." He groaned with each buck of his hips.

As he collided desperately with her, the feel of his body brushing against her swollen bundle of nerves had her heart beating against the wall of her raw throat.

She knew he wouldn't last much longer and captured his lips with hers, their tongues exploring each others as the sounds of their passion churned in the most erotic of noises.

As his hips recklessly thrust into her heat soaked sex, a multitude of colours wildly burst behind her eyes as she hit that elusive peak she had been denied earlier.

He stilled as her muscles clenched around him and milked every drop of his seed, the feeling of his length throbbing inside her giving her a great sense of empowerment.

They stayed joined for what seemed like an age as they revelled in their post-coital bliss before she unwrapped her weakened legs and he gently placed her down.

Shelagh's legs gave out from under her, her strength diminished from her bodyshattering orgasm, and she collapsed into his stronger body, her arms wrapping around his waist as her cheek came to rest upon his chest.

"Wow." She breathed out as he steadied her.

"Wow indeed," he agreed as he held her close. "You're alright?"

She smiled against him. "Never better."

As they broke apart, he placed a kiss to the top of her head and murmured, "I am so in love with you."

"And I you."

"Would you like me to run you a bath?" He offered, his eyes devoid of the lust and possessiveness that had fuelled their morning, being replaced by the softness she was used to and her heart swelled with adoration. 

"Only if you join me." 

"And after that?" He asked, his eyebrow cocked.

"I was thinking we could have breakfast and have a lazy day." She smiled up at him, remembering how she had told him earlier that she had housework to do. "Housework be _damned_."

He grinned at her, placing a kiss to her forehead. "I like the sound of that."

**-end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who stuck the whole way through, what did you think? 
> 
> This is by far the filthiest 😉 chapter I've written. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy writing it.
> 
> Once again, thank you to h4t08 for your continued support. I appreciate you so fucking much!


End file.
